On My Own
by true fangirl
Summary: AU. Quinn has a perfect life: she's dating Sam Evans, and she's full of friends. But, her life turns upside down when she finds out there's a small chance that she might be pregnant.


**(A/N): This was suposed to be a Quick one-shot, but it turned into this. Just imagine Quinn never got pregnant in their sophomore year, and she's dating Sam now. Yep, I know, weird. But this is what came to my mind (: Also, I'll post a new story called 'What if?' (obviouly, Glee).**

* * *

"I can't. I can't face it." Quinn sobbed in Mercedes' shoulder. Her mascara was completely ruined by now, but she didn't mind. Also she had dappled Mercedes' white blouse, but she had promised to wash it after that.

"You need to." the brunette whispered to Quinn. "You can't keep lying to Sam if you have feelings for someone else. It's doing no good to you. To any of you."

"Yea, I know." the Cheerio sighed. She exitted the room, heading to the bathroom, being silently followed by Mercedes. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but scream in horror. Her eyes were red and swollen, and her attempt of a bun was completely screwed. Some tears had finished their way on the Cheerio uniform, making it kind of dirty. After re-making her bun and washing her face, she started feeling even worse than before. She felt dizzy, and she couldn't feel her legs.

"Are you feeling okay?" Mercedes, who had been outside in case anything happened, entered her bathroom. Before Quinn was able to answer, Merced yawned. They had been up since 6AM, because Quinn had needed to vent. After nodding, incitting her friend to speak, the blonde opened her mouth to respond, but instead of words, vomit came out of her mouth. Luckily, nothing ended up on the floor, because she was fast enough to reach the toilet. Mercedes looked away, as she handed her a towel.

"Thanks." she muttered as she cleaned her mouth and attemped to clean the white and red unifrom. She felt slightly better, but her stomach still hurt.

"You'll need to clean that. Properly." Mercedes told her, and Quinn nodded. She brought her some clean clothes and after thanking her, Quinn changed. The shirt and the jeans that her friend had given to her were bigger than all of her clothes, but she understood those were probably the smallest things in her closet. When she got out, her friend was already changed into new clothes and was sitting in her messy bed with a worried expression.

"What's wrong?" the blonde asked her. Mercedes suddenly stood up, and walked to Quinn. She looked like she had something important to say, and Quinn noticed that. "Come on, spit it out." Before speaking, Mercedes looked down.

"Well, I'm embarrassed but," she blushed "have you gotten your period this month?" Quinn gave her a _it's okay_ look and started counting in her mind. After doing those rapid calculations, her smile vanished and her face went pale. She sat down on the bed and shook her head, not being able to pronnounce a word. Mercedes' eyes widened in shock.

"And why haven't you noticed it before?"

"I-" she mumbled "I don't know, I guess I was too busy with other stuff?" this time, it was _her _turn to blush and look down. How could she had forgotten about her period? It was not something easy to forget.

"And, did you sleep with someone this past weeks?" she slighly blushed, but less than before. She knew her friend should be the one who's embarrassed. Quinn nodded.

"Well, before you panic-" said Mercedes, noticing the fear in the Cheerio's eyes. "We're going to the pharmacy, and you're going to take a pregnancy test, okay?" Quinn nodded again "Just one more question..."

"Yes?" her voice trembled as some tears rolled down her face. Her entire body was shaking. Pregnancy at 17 didn't sound good. She thought about all the consequences, and she couldn't help but sob. Her friend embraced her into a reassuring hug, and asked her:

"Is it Sam's?" Quinn shook her head. "So, I guess it's Puck's?" the girl who was apparently pregnant cried even more, as Mercedes took her downstairs. They had slept in Mercedes' house, since Quinn's parents had gone to a party, and they didn't trust her enough to leave all the house to her. Luckily, Mercedes' mom was already gone for work, so the girls decided they would skip the first period, since it was almost 8AM.

The drive to the pharmacy was quiet. Mercedes was too focused on the road, and Quinn was too focused on herself. What if she _was _pregnant? She wouldn't be able to study in college, she wouldn't be able to travel all around the world, she wouldn't be able to enjoy her adolescence. The though of that made her nauseous, but she shook that feeeling away.

"We're here." Mercedes said as they pulled into the parking lot. To say that Quinn was shocked was an understatement. The thought of being pregnant scared the hell out of her. What she would tell to her dad? Or to her mom? Or to her friends? Or to Coach Sylvester?

Quinn didn't even remember buying the pregnancy test, but suddenly she found herself in the car again, with a bag on her lap. Apparently, that would be the object who decided if she was pregnant or not. Her heart was beating widly in her chest, and she was sweating a lot.

"Are you okay?" Mercedes, who had noticed the nervousness of her friend, asked. Quinn simply shook her head. She was too busy thinking. Her future would be ruined if that test gave two lines.

"Time to know it." Mercedes said to her as they got out of the car. The pharmacy wasn't really long away from Mercedes' house, but the journey had seemed eternal to Quinn. Now, they were back. It was time to find out if she carrying a baby in her stomach, or it was just a fake alarm.

She went upstairs, to the bathroom where she had thrown up half an hour ago and took the pregnancy test out of the package. Mercedes was waiting for her outside, and she was nervous too.

Quinn waited impatiently for the result, and one it was done, she looked at it, with her heart pumping blood way too fast. When she saw the result, the world stopped for her. Two lines. Positive. She was pregnant. She was carrying a baby. She had another person inside of her. She started crying. There were tears of sadness, but there was some of joy hidden there. Anyway, Noah Puckerman was the father, so there was no way that would've turned out well. She opened the door, and Mercedes turned around.

"So. What's the result?" she asked, expectant but also worried about her friend.

"I am pregnant." Quinn had never talked so seriously in her entire life. Mercedes pulled her into a hug, and Quinn sighed. How could she've been so stupid to believe it was okay if they didn't use protection? _Dumbass, _the blonde thought.

"You have to tell Puck, you know that, don't you?"

"No. I won't tell him. _I _have to take care of the baby. _On my own._"


End file.
